No me subestimes
by selakama
Summary: ¿Porno? ¿Quién no ha visto porno alguna vez? Pues la respuesta es Naruto. ¡De verdad! Nunca lo ha visto, pero no por eso es un santurrón, aunque Sasuke crea lo contrario. SasuNaru-NaruSasu Lemon! .3.


**Holis mis queridos amantes del Sasunaru! Acabo de terminar mi segundo fanfic :3 disfruten!**

Los libros, apuntes y carpetas yacían esparcidos sobre el suelo y escritorio de la habitación de Naruto formando pseudo montañas. Pilas y pilas de escritos atestados de fórmulas y letras que perdían sentido con el paso de los días y horas de lectura. _"¡No debería ser así!"__,_se enfadó consigo mismo el Uzumaqui, adquiriendo la sensación de que todo el tiempo invertido en el estudio había resultado un desperdicio, aunque luego de tranquilizarse admitió que no era cierto.

La preparación para los exámenes había logrado mantenerlo "entretenido" toda la semana, casi consiguiendo convertirlo en un ermitaño. Apenas si tomaba un descanso para darse una veloz ducha o a la hora de la cena, único momento en el que entablaba conversación con su compañero de piso y amante, Sasuke. Abdicaba en la noche, totalmente agotado, cuando sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

El anochecer cayó sobre la ciudad cuando el ojiazul decidió hacer una pausa, con el fin de despejarse. Encendió el ordenador, fuente de todos sus problemas, ya que se podía decir que era un "adicto" a utilizarlo, y apoyó su lindo trasero en la silla. En ese momento, las fastidiosas palabras de Sasuke cruzaron su mente.

-Siempre dejas todo para último momento-Lo reprendía el moreno-Pasas demasiado tiempo en el ordenador. Sólo tú sabes lo que ves ahí-Se mofaba.

-¡No me molestes, Sasuke! Yo no dejo todo para último momento, ¡y no veo nada indebido!-Parloteaba de forma atropellada el rubio, pretendiendo defenderse y mantener su orgullo en alto.

Muy a pesar suyo, en parte, Sasuke tenía razón. Al ser tan despistado y torpe, terminaba dejando las cosas para último momento, fuera lo que fuese, sin excepción. Pero por otro lado, no iba a permitirle que lo acusara de ver pornografía. A decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho, jamás se le había ocurrido. Esto lo hizo sentirse ingenuo y tonto. _¿Acaso no todos los chicos lo habían hecho alguna vez?_ Si, seguramente. Sin embargo, él no._¿Por eso era que a veces__Sasuke__lo trataba como un estúpido? ¿Porque notaba que era ingenuo? ¿O Sólo le tomaba__el pelo?_ Entonces, una perversa idea germinó en su cerebro. Iba a hacerlo, iba a ver pornografía. Tal vez así, la poca credibilidad que aún vivía en él se desvanecería por completo y dejaría de tratarlo de tal forma.

Decidido, abrió una ventana y la barra del buscador apareció, clickeó en ella y escribió la búsqueda. En menos de 15 segundos millones de resultados colmaron la pantalla. Deslizó la barra lateral para poder analizarlos antes de escoger uno, finalmente seleccionó un video al azar y dio "play". El video comenzó, exhibiendo la imagen de un muchacho delgado y con aspecto de alguien de unos 20 años, un poco afeminado, éste estaba siendo penetrado por otro que lo superaba en tamaño, y probablemente, también en edad. El menor se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en una pared, envolvía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, quien lo embestía a un ritmo lento pero constante. Los gemidos de la pareja abarrotaron los auriculares que el rubio llevaba puestos, a medida que la penetración adquiría fuerza y brusquedad.

Ahora podía entender por qué todos lo miraban, realmente era excitante, tanto que antes de

poder darse cuenta, su mano derecha viajó hasta los pantalones e hizo un intento de tocarse, pero antes de conseguir hacerlo, notó que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. ¡Mierda, era Sasuke! Creyó morir, y como si su vida dependiera de ello manoteó el mouse, cerró la ventana y con un movimiento atolondrado se quitó los auriculares, poniendo fin al vergonzoso espectáculo.

-Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón-Rio socarronamente el moreno, aún abrazándolo.

-Y-Yo...¡Déjame!...¡Vete!-Gruñó el otro tratado de voltearse para quitárselo de encima.

-Pero debes admitir que tenía razón-Continuó enfadándolo.

-¡Ya basta! Si, lo ví y qué-Cruzó los brazos con furia.

-No es nada...-Contestó Sasuke, al tiempo que pegaba su boca a la oreja del rubio-Sólo que me excita que lo hagas-Susurró.

El aliento del pelinegro le produjo un intenso escalofrío, que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja. Procuró no hacer notable su estremecimiento, para que Sasuke no comenzara con su cruel juego, que consistía simplemente en: paso uno, hacerlo enojar, para luego continuar con el paso dos: arreglarlo haciéndole el amor de la forma más maravillosa que nunca había probado. Pero ya era tarde, la diversión había comenzado al tiempo que el moreno le mordisqueó el lóbulo, para después chuparlo. Una vez más había perdido la batalla.

Resolvió que era inútil hacerse el difícil, siendo que después de casi una semana entera sin tocarse, ambos deseaban el contacto desesperadamente. El pelinegro se hizo espacio entre la silla y el escritorio, poniéndose en cuclillas, con el fin de estampar potentemente sus labios en los del rubio, ninguno de los dos se esforzó por enmascarar las ansias y el ardor que llenaba sus cuerpos y se besaron con pasión. La lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso en la boca de Naruto, quien a la mínima señal, separó los labios. Degustaron el sabor del otro sin restricciones, generando un sonido lascivo, las narices se chocándose, al igual que los dientes.

Los dedos del ojiazul se enredaron en los oscuros cabellos de su amante y atrajo más hacia sí, sentándose en el borde de la silla y separando las piernas de modo que Sasuke quedara entre ellas. El pelinegro, notó la dureza de su compañero a la altura del estómago, lo cual le produjo ese sentimiento de dominación que amaba y necesitaba. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Naruto, y comenzó con un suave masaje. Desprendió un botón con paciencia, cosa faltante en el Uzumaki, que se encontraba demasiado verdad necesitaba que Sasuke lo tocara, no resistiría un segundo más si no lo hacía, se volvería loco de deseo.

-Más...Tócame más-Exigió Naruto.

Sin darle la oportunidad de pedirlo dos veces, desvistió el miembro del rubio, ya mojado por el pre-semen, y lo engulló de una sola vez y sin previo aviso.

-¡Aahh! Sa-Sasuke...-Gimió con fuerza.

Simulando embestidas, chupó intensamente y con ritmo constante. Introdujo una de sus manos en la remera, haciendo el mejor trabajo para levantarla. Tanteó su pecho hasta encontrar los pezones, y se dedicó a pellizcarlos hasta que quedaron rosados y erectos. El rubio jadeaba ruidosamente, produciendo que la masculinidad de su pareja creciera de manera impensada.

-Córrete en mi boca-Demandó Sasuke. Succionó con fuerza, para lograr su cometido, y devoró el miembro lo más que pudo.

La sola petición del Uchiha condujo a Naruto al éxtasis, que se derramó colmando de espeso líquido la cavidad, al tiempo que se sostenía con fuerza de los bordes de la silla. El pelinegro bebió el semen de forma ávida, pero no fue suficiente, ya que se escurrió por sus comisuras en forma de hilos, chorreando por el mentón y el cuello, a causa de su abundancia. El ritmo cardíaco del rubio estaba por las nubes y su respiración agitada. Realmente le encantaba que Sasuke lo tocara, lo lamiera, lo sintiera, lo hiciera suyo. Una de las cosas que más amaba de él era su forma de dormir, porque, dado que la mayoría de las veces era él quien caía en el sueño primero, contaba con pocas oportunidades para apreciarlo. Se podía observar la serenidad y relajación implantadas en su rostro, cosa extraña en el pelinegro. Por un momento supuso que él mismo sería horrible durmiendo, despatarrado, con las sábanas enroscadas al cuerpo y un hilo de saliva resbalando por un costado de su boca. De verdad Sasuke debía quererlo, de otra forma, se hubiera alejado de él a la primera vez que lo encontró dormido en el sofá. Pero todos esos dulces y tiernos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la erótica fotografía de su amante cubierto de sustancias desfiló frente a sus ojos.

De repente, tomó al moreno por las muñecas, abrió sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas y se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo acostado en el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-Recriminó casi con voz imperceptible el moreno.

-Sólo quiero darte tu merecido, ya sabes, por burlarte de mí-Dijo sarcásticamente Naruto- Voy a

castigarte-Le susurró al oído.

Lamió con paciencia y lentitud cada una de las líneas de líquido que se extendían por el cuello y mandíbula del pelinegro, arrancándole guturales gemidos. Lo besó con pasión, mordió y tiró de los pálidos labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y rosados, al igual que los suyos, paseó sus ágiles manos por el pecho de su amante, a la vez que estimulaba los pezones con exquisitos pellizcos.

La dureza del pelinegro se hizo notable con rapidez. Las caricias del Uzumaqui lo convertían en un sexópata, una vez que lo tocaba, perdía el control de sí y no podía parar.

Sus manos, aún sujetadas por encima de la cabeza, se cerraron en puños cuando el rubio tomó la potente erección entre sus dedos y deslizó el pulgar por la empapada punta. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces, obligando a Sasuke a temblar cual una hoja, luego comenzó a masajearlo con precisión en los puntos más sensibles.

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un color escarlata, a la vez que su respiración se agitaba. Trataba de contenerse, no quería que lo viera transformado en una puta, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero todo su autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando Naruto introdujo un primer dedo en su cavidad.

-¡Ahh! N-Naruto...-Jadeó audiblemente el pelinegro.

-¿Te gusta?- Inquirió picaronamente el rubio, a medida que metía un segundo y tercer dígito y los movía despacio, con el fin de no hacerle daño.

-S-sí...-Respondió extasiado el otro- Más...- Gimió cuando el rubio tocó ése punto.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba que reventaba, si oía uno más de los eróticos sonidos que salían de la boca del moreno se correría, por lo que no hizo esperar a la petición de su novio y se hundió en él de forma brusca e estrechez, humedad y el calor lo envolvieron y no pudo frenar sus instintos. Comenzó a bombear violentamente en el interior del pelinegro, logrando un sonido lascivo que inundó la habitación.

-Naruto... m-me duele-Gimoteaba Sasuke, pero sus quejidos fueron acallados con un beso. El pelinegro tomó los labios de su amante con desesperación, tirando de ellos y mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar, saboreando la mezcla del líquido rojo y saliva, que le supo a gloria. Las estocadas se volvieron aún más duras, pero el dolor ya no era dolor, era placer.

Esa mano masajeando su masculinidad, el movimiento en su interior, y el fogoso beso eran demasiado, y no pudo aguantar más.

-M-me...corro- Anunció Sasuke, y acto seguido, machó su propio vientre y el de su pareja con el espeso líquido blanco, a la vez que profería un ruidoso gemido. Al mismo tiempo, la contracción de las paredes del pelinegro y ese erótico gemido condujeron al rubio al clímax, y luego de un fuerte espasmo se derramó dentro del otro.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, mientras sus almas se recuperaban del devastador orgasmo. Posteriormente, Naruto salió de Sasuke y ambos se quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

El Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué decir. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, a decir verdad, a él nunca le había tocado... Emm... ¿Cómo decirlo?... "Estar abajo" y eso le generaba una sensación rara, aunque debía admitir que le había gustado, y más luego de una semana de abstinencia.

El rubio pareció leerle la mente. Se colocó a horcajadas del moreno y se acercó a su rostro hasta casi chocar sus narices, le sonrío de forma traviesa y le dijo:

-¿Ves? No debes subestimarme, no soy tu niñito inocente, también puedo darte tu merecido-

A lo que Sasuke contestó divertido -Pues, si éste es el castigo, creo que lo haré más a menudo...-

**¿Les gustó? Cuéntenme que les pareció, acepto críticas pero no sean malitos. Nos leemos en el próximo fanfic :DD**

**Kama **


End file.
